Immortal in Reefside
by texaswookie
Summary: Another piece to my ever growing wacky series. No discussed beheadings.


**Usual mess of my not owning anything peoples. Power Rangers belongs to SABAN and/or Disney Highlander belongs to someone else but definitely not me are we clear with that?**

**Summary **

**Jason come to town unaware of Tommy being there, and asks Kira out. Mesagog senses a new power source in the area and sends Elsa and a couple of monster after it.**

Tommy Oliver glanced down as an alarm on his computer went off. The science teacher/superhero frowned, as he couldn't make sense of some of the information that was coming up on the screen. The man had changed over the years since he had first started down the path that had put him here today. Gone was the long shoulder length hair and brightly colored muscle shirts that defined his place on the team. Instead he now wore his hair short and spiked, and had a light goatee. He wore a black t-shirt along with a pair of khaki cargo pants. His reading glasses now rested in a pocket in the vest that he wore. The man affectionately known as Dr. O by his students tapped a few more commands, but still couldn't see what was causing the alarms to go off.

"Haley, come here a moment and tell me what you think of this." The red headed MIT graduate looked up from where she was working on calibrating the cannons on Ethan's bike, and came over to see what her friend needed. She scanned the information for a moment and typed a few commands, but the information didn't really change as far as Tommy could see. "Well?" He asked curiously.

"There's either a glitch in the system, or there's something causing a power surge in the morphing grid. The only problem with that is though I can't pin down what that might be."

"Are the Rangers in danger?" Tommy asked, worried about what might happen to his students if their powers weren't working correctly, Memories of the Green Ranger Powers flashed through his mind, followed begrudgingly by a few images of another set of Ranger Powers that had failed on their user.

"Hard to tell yet." The woman said, as she typed another set of commands into the computer. The image changed to that of a map of Reefside with four glowing emblems gathered together. "They appear to be all right at the moment, but we should run some tests on them when they come in, just to be on the safe side though."

"Fine, they've got training today anyways, when they can come in we can check them out. Believe me, we really don't want the Ranger's powers failing in the middle of a fight." The paleontologist shuddered, as more memories assaulted him.

"All right, till then though I want to run some tests on the software. Just in case it is a glitch."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Tommy told her, as he backed away from her so that she could do her work.

* * *

The dark haired teen walked into the teen hangout cautiously, he needed to get an idea as to what kind of town he was walking into. His bike was in a good getaway place, his sword rested in a sheath that he had designed for it, and he was as ready as he was ever going to be he figured. It had been over a year since he had dared to even show up in California, the last time had ended up with him heading straight to the moon he remembered, as he entered the building. The Cyber Café appeared to be a lot like a thousand others that he had come across, though this one seemed to be designed toward teens more than just whoever was walking by he noted. He saw a band that was practicing on the stage, the lead singer was good he noted, and she was also extremely beautiful with her blond hair and expressive eyes. She was dressed in black, with a bit of yellow added on almost as if in afterthought. The girl was just finishing up a song about Freaking Out or something like that, he wasn't sure. He made his way up to the bar where a Hispanic kid was working, and bobbing his head to the music, there were also a few sketch pads lying in the back that he figured he might have something to do with.

"So what can I get you?" The guy asked smiling at him.

"Got any strawberry Kefir?"

The young man bit his lip for a moment as he thought out the drink request. "Yeah, I think we actually do have a couple of bottles. He headed for a fridge, and came back with a few of bottles one was plain the other blueberry and the last was strawberry. The teen tossed a 20 on the counter, and took a pull from the drink. He watched, as the girl that had been singing made her way over towards a table where two guys were hanging out, they didn't look like the kind of people that someone like her would normally hang out with till he noted the pile of school books that the three of them had combined. A study group then, maybe he had a shot with this girl. He mused to himself, as he watched the three joke about various things.

The teen looked at the girl longingly, he might be Immortal and end up being around a long time, but he was also still an 18 nearly 19 year old teen biologically which happened to include the overactive hormones that teens had unfortunately.

One of the main problems the former Red Mighty Morphing Power Ranger had; was that he happened to still have the same shy manners that he had had when he had been trying to impress Emily. Being the loud and unruly one had never been his thing, and since he had been brought into the Game he was if anything a tad bit more serious than before. Sighing he made up his mind, if he could play the crazy Game and stand up to 60 story Sphinx, then he could sure as hell handle talking to a pretty girl. Besides, he had to wait for this town's Rangers to make a move before he could check out a few questions that he had been wondering about the last few days, ever since he had first seen the news report on them. Something had drawn him here, and he was determined to find out what it was that had.

Kira smiled as she closed her schoolbook, she had nearly been finished with her homework when her band had needed to play. All she needed now was for a certain Jock in a red muscle tee to finish up so that they could head for Dr. O's for some training, as long as a monster didn't show up that is. "I'm going to go get another drink. Ethan you think you can keep your eyes off your game long enough to make sure Conner is actually working?" She asked easily insulting both boys on their lack of attention.

"Yes oh great and mighty one." Ethan said sarcastically.

"Do I look like I need a babysitter?" Conner complained. "Don't answer that." He added hastily, glaring as the other two turned to look at him with various remarks on the tip of their tongues.

"Wouldn't dream of it buddy." Ethan replied dryly, with a smirk.

"Okay then, and I'll be right back." Kira said, heading for the bar to order a drink. "Hey Trent."

"Kira, hey." Her white clad friend said.

"Hey, can I get another apple juice?" She asked him.

"Sure no problem." The guy said, as he got a glass and poured her requested drink.

Jason looked up where the girl was talking with the guy managing the bar, and made his way up to greet her only to be intercepted by a blond who was being followed by another teen with a camera on his shoulder. The girl fit the typical perky blond valley girl stereotype it seemed. "Hi I'm Cassidy! What brings you to Reefside?"

The Immortal turned to glare at the two in annoyance; he had just gotten the courage he needed to go up to the girl. "Is there something that you need?"

"Well I was just curious as to what you were doing in Reefside." The girl said, while eyeing the Immortal Ranger with a hungry appreciation.

"Personal business, and if I'm lucky it'll be mixed with a bit of pleasure. Now if you'll excuse me, and keep that camera out of my face." He added shooting death glares at the teen that was holding the camera though, he quickly pointed it at the ground.

Jason moved on, and silently came up behind the girl who was fumbling around for the money to pay for her drink. "Here I got it." Jason said, as he pulled a bit of money and paid for the drink.

Kira turned around to see who it was this time that was going to try and hit on her she really didn't have time for these kinds of things. The acid like remark she had on the tip of her tongue died as she looked at the well-muscled teen in front of her. He wore a brown trench coat and black clothes with a small bit of red in some unknown design. Shaking her head she focused on the figure before her, despite the fact that he looked like someone that she should know. "Look, as nice as it is for a free drink I hope your not going to expect me to return the favor by doing something for you."

"Not even a tour around the town?" The guy asked, arching his eyebrows.

"Look why don't you ask Cassidy."

"You mean the blond that acts like her blonde has started to affect her remaining brain cells?" The guy looked insulted. "You may not know me, or even like me, but how about you not sentence me to that kind of torture. Besides, I'm not a big fan of people who feel like they need to be the center of attention."

"Already met then?"

"More like she tried to question me and I shot her down."

"Yep that's Cassidy." Kira said, a bit of a grin on her face.

"You know, you do have a nice smile, and I'd really like a chance to get to know you. I'm in town for just a while, mainly to check a few things out then I'll be gone."

"I don't know." The singer said uncertainly, but eyeing his earnest face with confusion. "I mean I do have that special project that I have to do with Dr O." She didn't understand why telling this guy was hard, sure he was good-looking but not impossible to tell no to right?

"C'mon," he pleaded, "how about you just show me the park then?"

"Well."

"I'll even throw in a dinner of your choice." He said hopefully to her.

"Two questions."

"Sure."

"How old are you?"

"Why my body happens to be at the great age of 18 nearly 19."

Kira nodded, she could stand going out with someone who had already graduated, and she did need a bit of a change. "Okay, and your name?"

He winced at this. "I really must be a jerk for not giving you that. I am so sorry."

"Don't be sorry, how about you tell me who you are?"

"Right." He said flushing. "I'm Jay, Jay Lee."

"All right then Jay, I'll just go over to Dr. O's early and get my stuff done, and I'll meet you at the park in say three hours?" She actually hoped that he was willing to wait that long.

The guy smiled a bit. "That's fine, I'll be counting, till then though. I need to see if I can find something for why I am in town anyways."

"Well good luck in whatever it is that you're looking for." She said, as she walked back to her friends. The guy just smiled and picked up a motorcycle helmet that he had been holding casually and strode off.

Kira watched the boy leave before she let her usual face of indifference settle on her face, if the others ever found out what she had just done she would never hear the end of it and it would probably be blown out of proportion with Dr. O as well. She made her way back to the table and waited for the inventible questions.

"So who was that? You guys seemed to be getting kind of cozy." Conner asked after she had sat back down.

"I'll tell you when and if I feel the need to. You guys ready to go to Dr. O's?"

"Um well."

"Great lets go. Come on Trent." She said over her shoulder, the Hispanic teen looked at her in wonder, as she snagged him with one arm and Conner with the other while Ethan was forced to chase after them.

* * *

Tommy looked up in surprise as he saw that the kids had actually come in early today. _'And on a day he needed them here too,'_ he thought, _'which means that something is most definitely wrong.'_

"You guys are here awfully early is there something wrong?" He asked them dryly, as he looked them all up and down curiously.

"Not that we now of, though you'll have to ask Kira, she's the one that made us come down here early." A disgruntled Ethan said shooting Kira a deadly glare. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to get to that spot?"

"And the reason you don't save very often?" Trent asked obviously annoyed at the way the Blue Ranger had been acting over his latest interrupted game.

"Because its so much fun." Ethan said, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Can you guys please not start?" Kira asked her teammates.

"Kira's right, besides I need to run some tests on you guys, there's a spike in the morphing grid and I want to make sure that you guys aren't hurting because of it. Have any of you been suffering in any way?" The Black Ranger had a device out, and was slowly running it up and down each of the other rangers.

"Nope not me." Trent said shaking his head.

"I sure haven't."

"I've been fine Dr O."

"Conner, how about you?"

"Other than I had some troubles going slow earlier, I can't say that I'm having a whole lot of problems."

"So, something might be happening to the red side of the grid." Tommy muttered, wondering what could actually increase the power in the morphing grid.

"Look, can we please hurry this up Dr. O?" Kira asked her mentor. "I kind of have some things to do this evening."

"Like what a date?" Conner joked. "My god." The ranger said, as he noticed the red tint coming to their moody yellow ranger, suddenly he was next to her. "Who is he?" The red ranger questioned unaware that he had used his super speed to approach her.

"None of your business Conner." Kira replied, while rolling her eyes at her friend in annoyance.

"But."

"Don't even start with me jock boy, or I will hurt you." The singer threatened.

"Ethan, Trent help me out here dudes." Conner pleaded, the other two rangers merely held their hands up and took giant steps back, though Trent did look sadly at Kira. "Dr O? Haley?"

"Hey, don't try to get me involved in Kira's love life." Dr. O said. "I don't exactly have the best histories with girls."

"Don't look at me Conner, I have to finish repairing the computer." Haley said quickly.

"Fine, but for the record I don't like it." Conner muttered.

"You don't have to like it!" Kira informed him, "You just have to accept it."

"Fine."

"Well, on that note Conner you stay here and let Haley run her tests, the rest of you outside its time for some training." Dr. O said, as he jumped in before the disagreement got nasty.

"Yeah whatever." Conner grumbled, as he lay on the examination table waiting for Haley to check him over.

"Kira, can I have a quick word?" Tommy asked as the other two boys walked outside while they were stuck in the house part.

"Yeah sure what Dr O?"

"I just want you to be careful is all. It wouldn't be the first time that evil has used someone one of us care about to hurt us. The timing is also a little suspicious, Conner's powers become uncontrollable and you get a date. And the number of bad guys that have posed as good guys for a while, look just be careful okay?"

"Sure Dr. O, now I have training to do."

* * *

Kira smiled as she leaned against Jay's chest and just enjoyed the feeling of peace that came from just being able to act like she was a normal teenager without the burden of having to save the world all the time. She didn't know how Dr. O and his friends did that, and start high school at the same time. She was content for the moment to just sit here and talk.

"So what do you do other than sing like an angel with attitude?" Jay asked curiously, as he looked Kira over.

"School projects with Dr. O mainly." Kira said which wasn't entirely a lie. Dr. O did mentor them in a lot of their school stuff to make up for the time that they spent fighting.

"Sounds like this Dr of yours is a good guy." Jay said, as he watched the sun beginning to set.

"Yeah he is." Kira said, turning to watch the sun set with him, unsure how she had actually gotten into this position with a guy she barely knew. The two turned to look at each other, and Jay leaned down, when there luck finally ran out.

"Well now, isn't this sweet?" A voice filled with venom said, the two turned to look as Elsa and a team of tyrranodrones began making their way toward them. "I really hate sweet. Tell you what Ranger, I'll make you a deal. If you give me that new power source I won't have to hurt your date. But if you are not willing, my master is very understanding about casualties."

"I'll hold them off you get out of here." Jay said, coming between Kira and Elsa.

"Your kidding right?" Kira asked. "There's no way that you can hold off all of those things without help."

"Trust me, I'm full of surprises." Jay answered, as he stood between them.

"You wouldn't mind if we got involved would you?" A new voice asked, the two turned and saw the red, blue and white dino thunder rangers riding on their motorbikes. The rangers stopped their rides in between the teens and Mesagogs forces.

"I think this would be our cue to run. Jay said, Kira nodded reluctantly and the two took off.

"After them!" Elsa cried, not about to let this new unknown power to get away from her so easily. The tyrannodrones attacked the three rangers a dozen of them managed to get past the rangers, while the others attacked. Elsa herself began to duel with the traitorous White Ranger.

Kira and Jay ran through the trees and quickly separated in hopes of loosing the drones. Kira managed to come back up behind the two forces and quickly let loose a ptera scream that slammed the tyrannodrones into each other. "All right, you guys are so dead. I actually was having fun." Kira said in a deadly calm voice that made the male rangers grin in anticipation. Their teammate was about to cut into some serious butt whooping action. Dino Thunder Power Up Hah! The girl said, she was engulfed in yellow burst of energy, and gone was Kira Ford future singer/writer, in her place stood the yellow petra ranger. "Lets do this." The Yellow Ranger said, as she charged into the crowd the others joined her.

The ranger team had nearly managed to defeat the drones when a new figure entered the fight. Shooting energy blasts at both of the groups the figure then waved his weapon at them. "Come rangers, show me what you have." The figure said, goading them toward him.

"You got it pal." Conner said, as he brought out his sword and tried to fight him, he was quickly dealt with.

"Pathetic is that the best you have rangers?"

The others tried, and one by one they fell to the blade or energy blasts. "Who is this guy?" Conner asked, as he pulled himself up, his costume was smoking from the hits that he had taken.

"No idea man." Ethan said, "but I'm going to finish him."

"I sincerely doubt that Blue Ranger." Elsa said, as she came up from behind the unknown figure. "Mesagog doesn't make machines halfway, Zeltrax was a perfect example of that, but this beauty has all of his strengths and former loyalties, without being clouded by jealousy and other pathetic emotional things."

"We'll just have to see about that." Ethan said, as he charged the robot and was casually caught by the throat.

"Pathetic." The machine said, and tossed Ethan back toward his team.

"Ethan you all right?" Trent asked, as he looked at his friend.

"Yeah, but he's a lot tougher than I thought."

" Maybe I can help." A new unknown voice said, as several laser blasts struck the robot staggering it.

"Who dares!" Elsa asked she knew it wasn't Dr. Oliver, he preferred to come in swinging with that staff of his. They all turned and watched as a figure in red and white ranger armor walked calmly across the smoking battlefield. The Dino Thunder team watched, as the figure waved his hands and a sword appeared out of a red flash of light. "You really want to mess with me bucket head? I've sent a lot scarier than you to the scrap heap on my off days."

"No way. It can't be!" Ethan said, as he looked at the approaching figure.

"What, who is it Trent asked.

"It's the Original Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger." Ethan said, "you know the only guy that could actually challenge Dr. O to a fair fight when they were younger?

"More Rangers, how droll." Elsa said, as she eyed this new teenager. When was Dr. Oliver going to stop send these children out and come himself? "Mechnonox destroy him!"

"At once." The figure replied, making his way toward the new comer. The two engaged, and the Dino Thunder team watched as the new comer seemed to make shots that shouldn't have been possible connect, but the power of Mechnonox's armor hade the weapon just sliding off as if it wasn't strong enough. The robot finally managed to get a decent shot in, despite the fact that it was smoking from a half dozen different minor scratches.

"You okay man?" Conner asked, rushing to the rangers side.

"Yeah, just been a while, and this guy has a whole lot more raw power than your average monster." The red morphing ranger said to his Dino Thunder copy. Conner reached down and helped the other ranger up, the two stared at their suits oddly as a red flare came from the two of them. Before anyone could say anything else a new figure joined the fight.

"All right." Ethan cheered, "we're at six rangers, this is going to be so cool." The Morphing Ranger glanced oddly at the Blue Ranger before back turning to face the robot.

"Destroy them while you have the chance Mechnonox." Elsa said, glad that the last member of the team had finally arrived. She doubted that the addition of one more ranger would really be enough for her master's great creation to worry about.

"At once." The robot said bowing, the machine charged at them knocking them all back.

"This is getting ridiculous." Conner said, as he jumped back up. "I think its time to up the scales."

"Right." The others said. "Super Dino Mode!" The team yelled, they all heard a distant roaring and felt the spikes on their armor grow.

"Get back man, there's no way you can handle this." Conner informed the other Red Ranger.

"Don't count on it man. Dragonzord!" The figure called out, a green flash covered him, they saw that a golden shield with a diamond in the center now covered his chest, gold armbands rested on his biceps, and a black belt with a green dagger rested at his side where his blade blaster had been moments before.

"Whoa! The Red Dino Thunder Ranger said as he admired the power up. "All right lets do it." He said, the rangers then charged the robot who was slowly being worn down by the multiple attacks, it was still powerful though as the teens found out as they were each thrown into trees or backhanded out of the way and returned to their normal ranger morphs while the other two were still fighting.

"Hey ugly, take you best shot." The morphing ranger said, as he brought the dragon dagger to his faceplate and began playing a powerful tune that hadn't been played in years. The robot nodded and began firing blast after blast at the ranger, but the bolts just bounced back as the ranger continued to play the flute.

"No! That's impossible! Elsa said in shock, as bolt after bolt reflected. The woman was forced to jump out of the way as a bolt nearly hit her.

"That's your problem Elsa, you always think that you and Mesagog actually have a chance on winning these fights." The Black ranger said, as he brought his staff down against the back of Mechnonox, they all watched as the figure staggered under the blow. The Black Ranger then did three more swipes, then plunged his blade into the robot's guts, both rangers then jumped back as the robot exploded.

"You have not heard the end of this rangers." Elsa said, scowling as an invasportal appeared behind her sucking her inside.

"Looks like we did good out here today." The Red Morphing Ranger said, as he stared across the burning remains of the robot at the other ranger.

The Red Ranger turned to face the other Rangers, but was shoved from behind. "Stay away from them!" The Black Ranger snarled. The Red Ranger took a step back in surprise at the actions of the other Ranger, but turned to face him.

The two figures stared at each other intensely behind the visors of their helmets. "Jason." The Black Brachio Ranger said curtly.

"Tommy?" The Red Morphing Ranger returned with surprise. "What number of powers are you on now rainbow? 5?" He asked as he traded the Dragon Dagger for his Power Sword.

"What's going on?" Trent asked in confusion, as the four Dino Thunder Rangers watched the two Rangers. "What's wrong with Dr. O?"

"No idea dude." Conner said, as they watched the two Rangers face off. Dr. O held his Brachio staff in both hands, while the red Morphing Ranger held his sword in a one-handed guard position. The two figures appeared to be waiting for some sort of signal as they stared at each other, but whether the signal meant they would power down or attack was up to debate right now though. The four younger Rangers could only wait to see what would happen, as two of the original Rangers glared at each other behind their helmets.

"What are you doing here Jason? Shouldn't you be out there murdering people?" Tommy asked coldly.

"And Dr. O comes out swinging." Ethan commented.

"Jay you know Dr. O?"

"Kira?" The Red Morphing Ranger said in surprise. "You're the Yellow Ranger?" He shifted his stance, so that he could now look over Tommy's shoulder at the other members of the Dino Thunder team.

"Stay away from my students Jason." Tommy growled again at his old teammate.

Conner had had enough of this and knew that Dr. O was getting ready to start a fight by the way he was bunched up. Reaching into his belt buckle he drew his staff and came between the two legendary veteran rangers. "Enough!" He shouted. "Dr. O whatever your problem with this guy is can you try to talk this out? The world doesn't need to see another Ranger fight for a while. Sorry Trent." He said, as he glanced at his friend.

"No problem Conner." Trent returned.

"Conner move." Tommy ordered his red-garbed protégé.

"Guys?" Ethan and Trent moved to either side of their mentor and grabbed him by the arms. "Don't make us put a stop to this Dr O." Conner pleaded to his mentor.

"Your playing with fire here Conner, be sure you know what your doing." Tommy warned.

"We'll try Dr O." Conner assured his teacher, as he turned to see Kira talking the other Red Ranger down.

"Come on Jay put the sword down, we're not going to hurt you." The Ranger turned to look at the Black Ranger a moment before he banished his sword to its hiding place, though his hand was resting near the Dragon Dagger.

Conner sighed with relief as an edgy Black Ranger sheathed his staff as well, and the Red Morphing ranger moved his hand away from his other weapon as well. "Haley what do I do with these two?" He asked, he needed some assurance that he was doing the right thing, and he was confused on what to do now.

"Once Tommy's done being mad at you he'll probably be all right." The Ranger tech said to him over the communicator.

"Do you know what's going on here?" He asked, hoping that she would be able to shed some light on what was going on.

"Afraid not, this problem of theirs is something that's not in any of the ranger records. All I know is that Tommy has always kept an eye out for Jason, other than that I know about as much as you do, since you know Tommy doesn't like him very much anymore."

"Yeah we got that memo, thanks for the warning." Ethan said sarcastically from where he was standing by Dr. O.

"Yeah, well you might as well all come in and we'll see what we can find out from there."

"Right." Conner said, as they headed for the motorbikes and atv's. They had walked a few steps before he realized that Kira was still talking to the other Red Ranger. Conner couldn't but think that at least Dr. O would back him up now. "Are you two coming?" He asked sarcastically. The two nodded a bit sheepishly, and followed after the others. The group had managed to get to their bikes when, they were fired upon by a new monster. The two veteran Rangers rolled out of the way of the attack, and turned to face their newest attacker, while the four others were busy pulling themselves back up after the hit. The two more experienced Rangers found themselves standing next to each other, and facing off with yet another monster.

"They really do get uglier all the time." Jason joked, as he looked at the monster before them that looked like a human squid combo. "Hey Tommy, think we can bury the ax for the moment man?"

"If it means that the Earth is safe then I guess I will." Tommy said reluctantly.

"Good, then what say we show this guy we used to deal with his kind?"

"Lets." The Black Ranger agreed.

The two Rangers charged forward, leaving the younger ones to watch. Despite the years apart the two men could still work together as an unbeatable team. The monster swung one hand at the Brachio Ranger, but the Morphing ranger blocked his attack. While the hand was being blocked the other ranger managed to slash at the monsters side. Tommy then followed up with a spin kick that the creature managed to duck under. Jason came up with a punch to its head knocking it back even farther. Tommy then flipped in the air and planted both of his feet into the chest of the monster sending it flying down the hill.

"You always did like to send the bad guys rolling down a hill." Jason commented, as he watched the monster finally come to a stop.

"Its fun." Tommy found himself defending to the murderer. "Besides, its not my fault that they're always so top heavy."

"Middle and high?"

"No way, double slash." Tommy returned.

"From the air or the ground?"

"Air."

"Right, lets do this then." The two Rangers ran at the squid monster, drawing their respective weapons they flipped forward, and brought their weapons down on the monsters longer tentacles the creature had spinning around, then rolling forward they both came up in a slash that knocked the monster back in pain from the severe wounds.

"I see you've stayed in practice. The Brachio Ranger said.

"It helps to be prepared." The morphing ranger returned. Besides I kind of have o stay in practice."

The two were interrupted as the monster got back up from the ground. "If you two think that was enough to stop me then you should have stayed in retirement." It bellowed, the rangers watched in shock as the tentacles grew back and the chest wound healed as well.

"No way." Trent said

"Haven't seen that particular trick in a while." The Brachio Ranger commented, as he looked at the fully healed monster.

"Could have been worse." The Morphing Ranger said shrugging, as he brought his weapon up into a high guard. "This guy could have been one of those guys that brings bad guys back to life."

"Nah, its not October anymore." The Brachio Ranger said confidently. "Besides I don't think that's really one of Mesagog's tricks. Trust me the guy has no sense of humor or irony."

"That's nice to know, now lets take this guy down."

"Sounds good." The Brachio Ranger pulled back as his former partner charged at the monster. Drawing the Dragon Dagger as he went. The Power Sword and Dragon Dagger began glowing in their respective colors till you could barely make out what it was that he was holding other than two rods of light. The ranger slashed with both weapons making the monster fall down. The wounded monster stumbled back up. "Do your thing Tommy!" Jason cried, as he turned around.

The Ranger nodded. "Now its my turn." Tommy said, as he slammed his staff into the ground. "Energy Orb! He shouted, as he twisted the hilt of his weapon activating the most powerful attack he could.

The two rangers watched each other from opposite sides of the burning mass that had been the squid monster. "Do we need to finish this now?" The Morphing Ranger asked, as he slid the Dragon Dagger back in its sheath. "You and I both know that I'd rather walk away than start this old argument back up Rainbow."

"You know I can't allow that Jason." The Brachio Ranger said, "and this time the others aren't going to be in the way."

"**I'M BACK."** The giant squid monster said, as it grew into a large giant.

"Oh great, I was kind of hoping not to have to deal with this part of Rangering." Jason said, as he craned his neck to look up at the giant monster that was ready to rumble through downtown.

"**OH YEAH? WELL LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT I THINK OF YOU!"** The monster bellowed, as it shot out a large beam of energy towards the two of them. The two ducked and rolled out of the way, Jason barley got out of the way, but Tommy was hit by part of it and cried out in agony as part of his suit exploded from the energy, and he was put into a forced demorph. The Paleontologist collapsed to the ground and faded into unconsciousness.

"Tommy! No!" Jason yelled, as he ran to the side of his former teammate. "Hang on bro." The ranger said, as he cradled his friend's head in his lap.

"Dr. O! The Dino thunder team said, as they reached the side of their mentor.

The Morphing Ranger took a deep breath before he turned to look back up at the squid monster. "White Ranger get him out of here." He ordered, while watching the monster with anger. "Hurry up though, cause I want to tear this guy a new blow hole for what he just did." Trent looked at Conner, who nodded in agreement, Dr. O couldn't be seen like this. The white ranger got on his A.T.V and drove off, praying that he wasn't going to be to late to save his friend/teammate/mentor.

"Call on your zords guys." The Red Morphing Ranger ordered. "This is definitely going to get ugly."

"Right. Hey Haley can you send the zords in?"

"They're on their way." Haley returned to the teen. "Brachiozord will be there in a few moments."

"Hey Red, you want to show this guy some serious Red Ranger Zord Power?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Give me access to your Tyrannosaurus." The Morphing Ranger said, "and you come at it with that other red zord that you've got."

"Your joking right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking kid?"

Conner hesitated at this. On the one hand Dr. O didn't trust this guy, on the other he was a fellow Red Ranger, and the only other Ranger with any experience driving a Tyrannosaurus Zord. "Go for it." Conner decided. "Haley send the Mezodon Rover, we're going to show this guy some serious Red Ranger Power."

"Are you sure about this Conner?" Haley asked.

"Yeah Haley, Dr. O can add it to the things to yell at me about later." Conner added with a smirk.

"All right they're on their way."

"Great." Conner held his hand up as the Shield of Triumph appeared in his hand. "Triassic Ranger! He called, donning the armor of the Red Triassic Ranger.

"Nice. Now lets do this." The Rangers all made powerful leaps, that had them landing in their respective cockpits.

"Red Tyrannosaurus here, online and ready to do some serious monster butt kicking."

"Red Tyranno Ranger, ready to give this guy the ax." Conner returned, as his zord formed into its warrior mode.

"Tricerra here, ready to rumble in the jungle.

"Ptera here, all systems set to go."

"All right. Kira, Tricerra watch our backs, something doesn't feel right. Tyrrano you and I have the first pass." The Tyrannosaurus entire body seemed to glow with an extra bit of red, as it came up to fight. The Tyrannosaurus let out a loud battle roar, as it faced off against the monster.

"**SO RED AND REDDY," **the monster growled, **"YOU TWO READY TO GO DOWN? CAUSE THERE'S NO WAY THAT THOSE THINGS ARE GOING TO STOP ME."**

"Lets find out, shall we?" Conner returned.

"Hey kid, where's the guns on this thing?"

"It doesn't have any." Haley informed him over the intercom. "If you get into a real fight link up with Ethan and Kira."

"Don't bother, the Red Rangers have got this one."

"But."

"Trust me on this one." Jason said, as he turned off the receiver for a few minutes before he turned it back on. "Why is there no stereo on these things? Kim is going to kill Tommy for that oversight."

"Whoa, the zords used to have **guns** and **stereos**?" Conner asked in annoyance. "I am so complaining to Dr. O when this mess gets sorted out. We were so gypped!"

"You said it." Kira and Ethan agreed.

"Forget that and take a look at what the big guy is doing." Jason ordered, they watched as the monster destroyed some of the supports to a building and the structure was now swaying. "White Ranger get out here and get your Zord to hold that thing in place."

"On my way." The White Drago Ranger said, soon the Dino Stegazord was there and holding the building from collapsing.

"Now what?"

"Triceratops, deploy your harpoon cables and help the Dino Stegazord keep that building up."

"Um, I don't have harpoon cables on this thing." The Blue Ranger said, in confusion. 'Where the hell would he even place harpoon cables?'

"Fine." Jason growled in annoyance. "Then use your zord body, or get down to earth and standby incase something else comes up. Kira, you have to watch their backs if the monster gets past us, or a new one shows up you have to slow it down long enough until one of us can get there."

"Right Jay."

The zords all moved where they were ordered to, and the building stopped shaking. **"HMM NOT BAD RANGERS, BUT** **LETS SEE** **HOW YOU DEAL WITH THIS THOUGH**.**"** The squid monster said, as it formed a giant ball of seaweed and threw it at the zords.

"Watch out." Conner yelled, as he tried to catch the ball, but missed. The result was bad, as small explosions appeared all over the zord as the shields overloaded and the Mezadon Megazord fell down. The Tyrannosaurus moved up to fight.

"**SO YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME YOU OLD RED RANGER? SHOULDN'T A FOSSIL LIKE YOU BE IN A MUSEUM?"**

"Bring it on fish brain, and I'll how you what this old fossil can do with this zord."

"**FINE, THEN TAKE THIS!"** The monster roared, as it launched another one of its seaweed balls at the Tyrannosaurus bio-zord. The zord spun around at the last minute, and brought its tail up knocking the ball back at the monster causing it to hit the monster. **"HEY! NO FAIR USING MY OWN WEAPONS AGAINST ME!"**

"Tough it out pal! We're playing by the old zord school rules now. And I invented some of those tricks, and wrote the rulebook with Tommy." The Red zord turned around growled at the monster, it then charged at the squid and head butted the monster in the chest. "Wow this thing is a whole lot faster than the original was."

Conner watched in fascination as his Tyrrano zord then spun around, and tripped the monster up with its tail, and then slammed its tail into the monster's chest. "Hang on." He shouted, as he watched the squid get back up a trident somehow appearing in its hands.

The monster swiped with its weapon and missed as the tyrrano zord ducked under the blow. As it came back around though the weapon was thrust at the zord hitting it in the chest and knocking it down to the ground. **"NOT SO TOUGH NOW, ARE YOU OLD TIMER?"**

Conner came up behind the monster brought both of his axes down onto its back causing it to stagger as explosions ripped into it.

"Thanks for the help man." Jason said, as the tyrrano zord came back up.

"No problem dude, now lets get this thing. I had plans for today other than dealing with overgrown sushi."

"You and me both pal, this guy went and messed up the first date I had in months."

The two zords split to either side, slowly circling the monster. **"SO, WHICH OF YOU TWO BOYS WANTS TO TAKE ME ON FIRST?"**

Conner accepted the challenge, and brought his zord a step closer. The two exchanged a handful of hits, the monster surprised him though and slammed to the ground. **"YOUR FINISHED RANGER!"** The creature crowed, and was then knocked over the Zord. Conner looked up to see the Tyrranno Zord lowering itself from balancing itself on its tail.

"All right rookie lets finish this guy up. I think we've softened him up enough."

"Right." Conner said, as he charged the axes on his zord and finished the monster off.

"Great shot kid." Jason complimented, before he turned to the mess that the other zords were dealing with. "Kira, Red Ranger. Go and find a boulder, maybe we can use it to replace the pillar that was broken off."

"You got it." The Zords headed off to search while the Dino Stegazord was joined by the red Tyrranno zord.

"How long can we keep this up?" Trent questioned curiously. I don't think the muscles on these things weren't designed to take the kind of constant pressure that this is doing."

"I know that kid, but until something can replace that pillar we're stuck holding the building up." The Morphing Ranger returned.

"We got something Jay!"

The others turned, as they saw the rover bring a rock, and slip it into place sunder the broken pillar. All right, bring it down slowly. They all watched with bated breaths, as the rock quivered and then held the building.

"Great jobs rangers. All right, head back to base, this isn't the sort of thing that we want to get involved with all the time. Though it did feel good." The rangers all flipped to the ground, and looked at the building then at each other. The two Red Rangers eyed each other carefully before they powered down.

"Jay!" Kira cried out, as she began checking him out as well as she could.

"Don't worry Kira, it takes a lot more than a monster like that to take me down. Same goes for Tommy, he was just distracted." Jason held the Yellow Ranger protectively, though a sad look had entered his eyes.

"I wonder why that might be?" Trent said, as he stared at the Morphing Red Ranger.

"Man, that was so cool the way you handled that monster, and the way you were using your zords tail to fight that was amazing! I mean seriously, using it like a baseball bat or even going up in the air so that you can kick it with your feet! Those were some amazing fighting moves."

"Thanks man," Jason said as he shook hands with the Blue Ranger. "You guys did great today as well," he said, as he grasped Trent's hand. "You saved a lot of lives here today. You guys definitely did Tommy proud today." He finished, nodding at Conner. "Now then, I need to talk to Tommy, and then I'm probably going to be gone after that."

"Dude you could hang around," Conner offered, "We might actually need your help."

"Hardly rookie." Jason returned, as he patted Conner on the shoulder. "You've got everything you need to win this war." He said, nodding toward the rest of the Dino Thunder team around them. "You just have to remember that little bit of information, and you will come out on top no matter what thing your overgrown lizard menace throws at you."

The other rangers watched as he turned, and began walking towards his motorbike.

"So, anyone else think that we should follow him to Dr. O's?" Ethan asked, as they watched the Morphing Ranger speed away. The group nodded, and climbed aboard Conner's red mustang, and followed after the motorcycle. They pulled up just as Jason was walking into the house. The group walked silently behind him, as he made his way to the cave. The Morphing Ranger ignored Haley's surprised gasp, as he walked up to the med table and sat down in the nearest chair that he could find.

"How is he?" He questioned the surprised M.I.T graduate.

"He seems to be doing fine, had he not been in super dino mode though that blast probably would have melted the flesh off his bones."

Jason nodded, as he watched the breathing of his old friend tossing his jacket off to the side he made it clear he was not leaving any time soon. Haley swallowed nervously as she eyed the now very visible sword, before she returned to watching Tommy's vital signs.

"One hell of a date huh?" Jason asked, as Kira sat down in a chair that she had dragged over.

"Yeah, never knew that going out on a date could cause that much trouble."

"Well look on the bright side, at least your purse didn't get turned into a monster." Jason said helpfully, smiling wistfully as he remembered another fight.

Kira chuckled at this. "That's actually happened?" She asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Yeah, let me tell you Tommy and Kim never could look at that purse the same way again after that."

Kira smiled at this, while Conner and Ethan snickered over some of the lame monsters Dr. O had fought. Ignoring her teammates Kira laid her head against Jason's broad shoulder. Haley watched as the two Rangers unconsciously laced their hands together and, sat and watched their teammate recover. One watched with the concern of a brother, while the other with the concern of a daughter Haley shook her head. Tommy always told her that he was alone yet these two in particular seemed determined to disagree with that statement. The next few days they all took part in the mostly quiet silent vigil of the wounded man.

* * *

"So, why doesn't Dr. O like you that much anymore?" Conner asked on the third day. The Rangers were all sitting outside, getting some fresh air when the questioning had finally started.

"Conner!" Kira said in annoyance, she noticed the hungry looks that the others had, and realized that he might have been pressured into doing this.

"No its okay." Jason assured her, he then looked grimly at the current Red Ranger. "Because of the way I live you might say. The older Red Ranger replied cryptically, as he turned to stare at one of the medical displays. At the confused looks that he was receiving he gave a slightly bit more of an answer. "There are things in my life that I've had to do that I'm not proud of Conner, but because I had the guts to do them I'm also still alive. Kind of like how I dealt with those Tyrannodrones that were chasing me that day. The other rangers will never understand though, and I can never explain to them either unless I'm sure they'll stay out of the way." He said sadly, as he stared at his hands.

"You can always tell us you know." Kira said, we didn't grow up with you after all. Maybe we can give a different perspective on it than they can."

"Its tempting." Jason said, "but it's just a part of my life that I have to deal with. I just hope one of these days that I get an idea as to what it is exactly that I am doing."

"You are such a guy." Kira said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, but there's also the fact that our fights shouldn't mix very much. I'm risking a lot by just seeing you guys here."

"Well, for you I'm willing to take that risk." Kira argued stubbornly ignoring Conner's eye roll.

"Another time Kira, when we're sure you won't get pulled back into this mess. Trust me, its safer that way. Besides you're to amazing a person to get caught up in the ugliness of my world." Jason said, as he pulled her up and looked her in the eyes.

Before Kira could respond to this their communicators chirped at them. "Rangers, Tommy's waking up."

"We're on our way Haley." Conner replied, the rangers all trooped back inside, and down the stairs. The group stared at the Black Ranger, as he was being forced to lie down on the bed, as the group of young looking people trooped in.

"Jason." Tommy said curtly from the bed, his eyes narrowing at the closeness his Yellow Ranger seemed to have with the first Red Ranger.

"Tommy." The Morphing Ranger returned to his old friend, eyeing the man carefully, seeing more than just how his friend was doing, but also seeing how he had aged compared to him.

"Kira, good to see you to." Tommy said eyeing the teen.

"You to Dr. O." Kira said, her eyes flashing slightly as she tightened her grip on Jason's hand, daring her mentor to say anything to her.

Tommy groaned as he forced himself to sit up, he then swung his legs over to the side of the bed and glared at everyone in the room. "I want everyone out of here but Jason. We need to talk. He said, using his best leader voice.

"As long as you promise not to try and fight him." Haley said, unfazed by the leader voice that for the most part had cowed his students, meeting the angry glare being shot at her with one of her own."

Tommy mentally cursed his luck, at having two of the people the least affected by his white and red ranger leader growl in the room with him at the same time.

"I promise to do my best not to start anything." Jason said, he then unhooked the sword that he kept hidden for the most part and handed the weapon to Kira. He smirked at the Yellow Ranger. "Now you know I won't leave before I see you."

"You better if you know what's good for you." Kira informed him with a saucy smile.

The three boys muttered/coughed "whipped," as they followed the two women out of the cave.

Once the others were gone the two veterans began reading each other's faces cautiously.

"You look good." Tommy complimented.

"Yeah, well you look like crap." Jason said, nodding towards the various burn injuries the Black Ranger was sporting.

"I'll heal." The ranger said shrugging unconcerned. Not as fast as you though."

"Yeah sure whatever, lets just get this over with." Jason said as he reached into his pocket and withdrew a golden coin, he then flipped the gold coin toward his former teammate.

The Brachio Ranger caught the coin in his hand and looked down at the familiar coin with an even more familiar emblem on it, so much like the one that his current team now wore on their chests. "Where did you find it?" He asked, as held the coin in his hand relishing the feeling of power that he got from his first Power Coin.

"Stole it from a private coin collection in Spain. It was considered more as a trophy than anything of actual worth though."

"Trophy?"

"Your Green Ranger double died protecting Angel Grove from Spain. Because he was so good at what he did the Spaniards and a nearby Indian tribe captured him. The Spaniards got the coin of power while the Indians got your clone."

"Coin of Power?"

"Yeah, your double used the raw power of the coin to protect the people of Angel Grove, but even though they had the coin, they had no kind of connection to the morphing grid, and couldn't make it work. There was a lot of experimenting with it for a while, but eventually it was decided to be nothing more than a prop for wherever the real power came from. The current king was less than impressed, and put quiet a bit of distance between himself and the Spanish Captain. The coin was deemed worthless though, and since it couldn't be melted it was turned into a family heirloom."

Tommy shook his head in disbelief, as he stared at the coin. "How did you learn about this?"

"I managed to get a first hand account of it from a reliable source." Jason replied cryptically.

Tommy nodded, he didn't understand all of this, and a part of him was beginning to wonder if he ever would. "Thanks for giving this to me, don't suppose I can convince you to leave the other one can I?" Tommy asked with just the slightest bit of steel in his voice.

"You know I won't be doing that Tommy. The only reason I gave you that coin back is because it rightfully belongs to you." Jason said with an equally steel like tone. "Besides, you can be a real pain when you relentlessly try and track me down. And with the most powerful of the Power Coins in my possession I know you'd never give up until you had the coin. Anyways I'm sure the coin would call to you putting a target on my location."

Tommy nodded, he had felt something when Jason had activated coin.

"So what do you plan on doing now?"

Jason smirked humorlessly, as he dug his hands into his pockets. "Simple really, I figured that I would tell Kira goodbye before what my life is finds a way to track me here. I won't let that part of my life mess with her. It's not a problem for Rangers."

"We can help if you lets us." Tommy tried; maybe this was the way to get Jason off the path he was currently on.

"I wish you could Tommy, I really do." Jason said, a slight smile on his face. "But this is a war that I have to do by myself. Look I gotta go man, I've said to much as it is. "

The former Red Ranger grabbed a saddle bag that had been leaning against the wall, and turned to head up the stairs to retrieve his sword. He turned around and saw an angry Tommy standing in front of the staircase. "Damn it Jason, you are not just going to walk away from this. Every single freaking time you think I might be on the verge of learning something you run away again. What happened to you Jase? I thought that there could never be any secrets between us great or small."

"This isn't just my secret Tommy, and as long as I'm here Kira, you and the others are in danger."

"You make it sound like we can't handle ourselves." Tommy said, giving him his most powerful leader glare, a glare that he perfected over the years of being a ranger.

"Don't bother with that glare or growl with me Tommy, you know they don't work on me." Jason said smirking coldly at his old friend. "Zordon and I taught you them, what are you thinking?" Tommy blushed at this but didn't move. "Trust me man its better if I'm gone for both Kira and you." The former ranger sidestepped his friend.

"You care about her don't you?" Tommy asked curiously.

Jason stiffened at this. "Surprisingly yeah Tommy I do. I can't explain it, but I do care for her, if she's gonna have a long life though then she needs to stay away from me." Jason made it couple steps before he looked wistfully at Tommy who was watching him almost pleadingly. No matter how many times he walked away from the Ranger world, he always came back to help Tommy and his fellow Rangers. Turning back around Jason headed back up the steps to his Game, leaving Tommy to his Rangering.

He found Kira admiring his sword as she held the weapon in her hands. He could hear the others talking outside, and supposed that they were trying to give the two of them a few moments alone. "Hey."

"Hey," she said, as she slid his sword back into its sheath, but not letting the sheath go. "Do you really have to go?" She asked refusing to look at him.

Jason sighed, as he looked at the angel that had mesmerized him. First with her voice, and now had him caught by the beauty of her spirit. "Yeah I do, there are things that I have to do that I can't even begin to explain to you." He lifted her chin up, and looked her in her large expressive eyes, eyes that he could very easily get lost in. "Hey, I will always care for you, and come if you call, but I could call down all sorts of monsters that you Tommy and your friends wouldn't know how to deal with if I stayed. And from what I understand of this Mesagog character that you fight he might find a way to harness the power of my kind."

"And what are your kind?"

"Don't ask, and I won't have to lie." Jason said, as he finally managed to pry her grip off his sword and sheath. "I am human if your worried though. Protect Tommy for me all right?"

The girl nodded. "I promise."

Jason nodded, and bent his head and kissed her deeply before he turned and headed for his motorcycle. The hardest part about being what he was was always having to say goodbye to people that he cared for.

Kira watched silently, as he drove off unable to say anything. Tommy limped up the stairs with Conner and Trent's help, and they all watched as the red Morphing ranger disappeared to who knows where.

Conner rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. "So, Dr. O you got **guns** and **steroes** in your zords?"

Tommy scowled at this while the other teens gave curious looks of their own. _'Thanks a lot Jase.'_ He thought bitterly.

* * *

Kira sighed to herself as she watched the others dance with their various dates on prom night. Conner and Krista were taking a break from the dancing while Ethan and his date were still going strong Trent on the other hand had danced a bit with at least three different girls so far. Even Devin and Cassidy appeared to be having a good time tonight so why couldn't she?

"Hard isn't it?" Tommy Oliver asked his former ranger, as he came up beside her, an understanding and sad smile on his face.

"What's hard?" Kira asked in surprise.

"Not being able to spend this night with the one that you really wanted to spend it with. And don't lie to me Kira, I know you want him here, but he's to dangerous to have around, and he has to many secrets from us. We need to be able to depend on him not always question him and his loyalties."

Kira didn't answer her mentor as she watched the dance floor. Yes she knew that Jason had some major secrets from the rest of them, but she was actually okay with that unlike the others who had been forced to accept it. She just wished he could be here with her tonight though. She sighed, tonight was supposed to be a special night for her, but instead she was just sitting around waiting for the whole mess to end, cause deep down she knew that Jay/Jason would never willingly confront Dr. O. He had too much respect for his former friend, and for her. It seemed he didn't want to make her choose between someone she had known just a few days, and someone who had become a mentor to her.

The former Yellow Ranger put on a happy face for all of the people around her, though with Dr. O she knew she was only partially successful. A part of her was glad as she finally loaded all of her stuff back into her mom's car, and was able to start heading home. On the way she decided to do something else though, and decided to simply cruise around town, and try and forget about what she couldn't have this night. She stopped at a red light, and waited for the light to change, and was startled when a figure rapped on her window. Unsure the teen turned to face the figure, and was surprised to see the face of someone she thought that she wouldn't see for a long time, if ever.

"Sorry I'm late." The person said, "It took me forever to find a place that I could change, and then there was the trick of finding you as well." The voice teased lightly, as the window was quickly rolled down. Kira opened her mouth in a bit of surprise and shock. "Forgive me?" Jason asked with a charming grin, as he produced a corsage for her.

Smiling at him as she let him slip it on she said the only thing she could think of. "Hop in."

Jason merely smirked at her. "I got a better idea, but you're going to have to let me drive."

"You better know what your doing. Kira warned him, as she scooted over so that he could get in. "This is my mom's car, and I don't even want to know what she would do to me if it got hurt."

"Trust me." Jason said flashing another grin at her. The singer smiled at this, the fact that he had given her a light kiss on the cheek might have had something to do with that as well though.

Jason quickly turned the car around, and headed for the beach. When they finally got there Jason killed the engine and got out gesturing for her to join him. She joined him, and he quickly led her to a small stereo setup and cooler box surrounded by a tiki torches.

"I know its not much." Jason apologized hesitantly

"Its perfect." Kira said, as she placed a c.d in the stereo and wrapped her arms around Jason's neck as the music began to play. Jason smiled with relief, and soon had his hands wrapped around her slender waist. She leaned deeper into him as they both became more comfortable. Tonight they could at least both pretend. Tonight they were together, tonight they could ignore Dr O, tonight they could forget Jason's secrets. They could just act like kids, not heroes, not superheroes, not loners, but kids.

* * *

Tommy sat in his jeep and smiled sadly at the pair on the beach below him, as they were illuminated by the flickering torchlight. The part of him that was a Ranger felt like he should confront Jason. The proud mentor and teammate couldn't do that to Kira though. So he sat there and watched and waited while the two danced oblivious to the world surrounding them. He grinned, as he saw that Jason had even remembered that Kira liked apple juice and had gotten a number of songs that he knew Kira enjoyed. His old friend had obviously spent a lot of time on this, despite its less than elegant looks. Then again, Kira wasn't one for the girly looks either.

"So, are you going to start something today Oliver?"

Tommy shook his head out of his silent musings, and turned to face one of Jason's sword waving friends, before he turned back to the couple below them. "I won't do that to Kira, she's more than earned her magical night. For tonight he's safe in my town, as long as he keeps his sword put away. After tonight though, we're right back were we were before they fell for each other."

"That's all we can ask of you Oliver. The boy more than deserves the chance to forget what he's had to go through, and from what little he has told us your girl there has come through a proving trail of her own."

"That she has." Tommy said, nodding proudly, as he watched the two dancers, ignoring the man with a sword as best as he could.

"Well Oliver, I'm glad you're being reasonable this time. Perhaps age has finally done something good for your stubborn self."

The once again former ranger shrugged. "Who knows, but after tonight this truce is over, and I'll be watching for him all over again."

"Understood." The man said bowing his head in acceptance, before he melted back into the shadows.

Tommy watched for a few more minutes, as his former friend and one of his protégés danced seemingly oblivious to the world around them. Shaking his head, he slid back into is jeep and after one final slightly longing look, he drove off back to his own home.

Three figures watched him go. Methos and Duncan legendary names among their kind watched silently, as a legend in his own right continued on his way while Joe watched with a perspective eye. "You know, he would probably make a fairly decent Watcher." The older man said, "and he might be useful at keeping you boys out of trouble occasionally."

The elder of the Immortals shook his head at the aging watcher. "What are you talking about, he's already a Watcher Joe. He's the watcher of the Rangers. That's a heavy burden that he's chosen to bear, and he doesn't need the addition to our kind to be mixed in with that."

"Besides," Duncan said from his own spot, "do you really think that he would be able to simply watch? He couldn't even mentor that team of his without getting involved. No, if he became aware of the Watchers and us right now, he might rebel and try and do everything in his power to ensure that his friend remained safe." "Maybe someday when he is older and his days of fighting are over we can try again, but for now we must leave him be. His other duties are more important right now anyways."

"If you say so." The older looking man said doubtfully. "But it would make things a lot easier on us I think."

"Watching the Game, or making sure the Earth is protected? Which of these tasks do you think he should choose?" The bartender grunted in annoyance, but accepted the fact that he would he win not this argument nor was he to record this bit about young Jason.

The three then backed away leaving the two young ones to enjoy each other's company.

* * *

**You know the drill, tell me it was interesting tell me it stank worse than bat guano just give me your opinion on it. Next series to hit will be SPD. **


End file.
